One night One broken heart
by Backwards
Summary: AOE fic, Olivia and Alex are dating but what happens when Olivia falls pregnant to Elliot? How will everyone react? But when Olivia collapses the whole squad will find out, Is Olivia's and Alex's relationship over? Not so great at summeries, just R&R, Cha
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, wish i did though, there all Dick Wolfs, and he wont share them with me!

* * *

Olivia stirred in her cosy bed, she could feel her lovers arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning Hun" Her lover, Alexandra Cabot smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hmm… What a nice way to wake up, what time is it?" Olivia yawned as she looked around her and Alex's brightly lite bedroom, the day Olivia told Alex how she felt was the happiest day of her life, telling everyone else was hard, but they were all understanding.

"It's… 8:20 and it's Sunday, we've got the day off"

"I wish, we promised Elliot we'd look after Liz and Dickie, remember? We better get up, they'll be here in half an hour" Olivia said as she tore the blankets from her body.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Alex sighed.

There was a thud at the door.

"Liv, the kids are here" Alex yelled.

"Coming" Olivia came out of the bathroom, whilst attempting to tie her hair back. Alex opened the door and like she expected Elizabeth and Dickie were standing there.

"Hey guys, come in" Alex stepped to the side to allow room for the two fourteen year olds to step through.

"Hey, Thanks for letting us hang out today" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey, it's cool, anytime, we're actually thinking of going shopping, hows that sound?" Asked Olivia.

"Sounds good to me, you Dickie?"

"Shopping? With three girls? You want me to follow you around while you google over hot guys…or girls" Dickie said, with a look on his face that showed he meant no harm.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Alex asked.

"Go to Josh's, but dad said I can't, he said I had to come here…. But you could always drop me off on the was shopping" Dickie looked pleadingly. Olivia couldn't resist.

"Hmm… I dunno… Your dad wouldn't like that… but… oh OK"

"Yes" Dickie whispered.

"Well lets get going then" Alex grabbed at her bag and followed everyone out the door.

* * *

"Seeya Dickie! And remember, we'll pick you up at half past three" Olivia yelled as Dickie walked towards his friends house. 

The three girls roamed the mall for hours, checking out the latest music and trying on new clothes. But the day wouldn't be complete without a milkshake and good gossip.

"So Liz.. Tell me, have you got a boyfriend, or crush yet?" Alex asked as she let her purchases slip from her hand onto the ground next to her. Elizabeth turned a embarrassing shad of red.

"No" She lied.

"Come on Liz… don't lie" Olivia pushed.

"Ok… Well… there's this one guy in my science class, he's totally gorgeous, but there's no was I can ask him out, it's WAY too embarrassing"

"but he might like you to" Alex smiled and took a sip from her milkshake that a waiter had just placed in front of her.

"Not a chance!"

"come on Liz, you don't know that, he might like you, what's Romeo's name?" Alex asked curiously.

"His names Matt, I can't tell him I like him, its too embarrassing"

"Liz, look at me and Alex, if we hadn't shared our feelings, we'd never have gotten together, look at us now, we couldn't be happier" Olivia gave Alex a short, sweet smile, Alex returned the smile.

"I suppose… I dunno" Elizabeth sighed "Come on, we better get going, we'll be late"

"oh yeah, lets go" Alex grabbed her bag and stood from her chair, Olivia and Elizabeth did the same.

* * *

"Great job councillor" Elliot congratulated, Alex had just won their case. 

"No problem" Alex smiled "Hey Liv, I might catch you at home, I've got a lot of work to get done"

"Yeah cool, I might go grab a drink with El, see you around hm.. Lets say 8?"

"Sounds good, Seeya then?"

"Seeya" Olivia smiled as Alex walked away.

* * *

Olivia started to laugh hysterically, her and Elliot were at the bar and I think it's safe to say she'd had one to many drinks. 

"Come on, we should get going, I think we've had enough" Elliot took one last sip from his glass and placed it back on the table.

"Let's not" Olivia smiled flirtatiously.

"We should…"Elliot begun to say, but he was cut off by the touch of Olivia's lips against his.

"Liv, really, we shouldn't, what about Alex?"

"She'll never know, come on…" Olivia kissed Elliot once more, this time, he followed her lead.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks past and no one had mentioned the events of the night at the bar, but sooner or later, everyone would know.

"Liv what's up? You've been really distant the last few days, did I do something wrong?" Alex questioned, confused.

"it's nothing, im just feeling off, I've got a doctor appointment sorry" Olivia replied, fearing the doctors appointment she was to have this afternoon.

"Ok if you say so"

"A-are you sure?" Olivia stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes im sure, your defiantly pregnant" Reassured Dr. McMasters

"But I cant be, no"

"Sorry but you are, do you know who the father is?"

"Um… yeah… sure I guess" Olivia looked at the wall in front of her, blinking back tears, trying not to look disappointed, but the truth was she was disappointed.

Olivia sat at her desk, Elliot was talking to her, but she wasn't listening, all she could hear was a voice in the back of her mind saying, "How could you? How could you have a one night stand with Elliot? How could you betray Alex? What's wrong with you?"

"Liv? Liv?" Elliot asked "You still with us?"

"Um, ah yeah, what were you saying?" Olivia shook herself from her trance.

"Never mind" Elliot sighed, slightly annoyed.

"sorry"

"It's ok, just, what's up?" Olivia suddenly felt more alive then ever.

"Nothing!" She quickly covered up.

"Liv, I know you to well, something's wrong, what is it?"

"Seriously El, it's nothing, mind your own business"

"OK, OK, sorry, its just, you seem, a little…. Well, moody" Before she could stop herself Olivia found herself yelling at Elliot.

"Would you please just keep out of my private life! It's non of your business! It has nothing to do with you!" But the truth was it did have something to do with Elliot, a lot to do with Elliot. Elliot was shocked, he hadn't meant any harm. Oliva rose from her chair so quickly it flew backwards, she grabbed her coat and headed out of the bull pen and drove home, feeling extremely bad about yelling at Elliot, he was only checking if she wasn't ok.

Olivia sat on her couch, arms around her knees, starring into mid-air thinking about her life and her future, was she going to keep the baby? No, she couldn't, she couldn't do that to Alex, but she couldn't get rid of her baby, her time to have a child was running out, this may be her last chance. Only time would tell what the future holds. There was a noise at the front door, Alex was home, she'd been thinking about wether or not she could tell Alex, she was afraid at how she'd react, she was afraid of loosing her, her one true love.

"Hello" Alex yelled through the hall.

"Hey Alex" Olivia yelled back.

"Where are you?" Alex yelled as she entered the living room.

"In here" Alex came over to the couch and sat next to Olivia who was trying to look happy and content.

"How was your day?"

"Yeah long and tiring" Alex half smiled, there was a small silence, broken by Alex "Elliot told me that you left half way through the day"

"Yeah, I was tired, warn-out"

"He also said you screamed at him" Olivia felt her body jolt slightly, she had to tell Alex, she couldn't hide it forever.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't mean to, I just…" Olivia begun but Alex cut in.

"Don't worry about it, he didn't mind, look im going to go have a shower" Alex got up and kissed Olivia slightly on the cheek. Olivia didn't mean to, but she flinched. Alex looked back at her as if to say "Did I do something?" But she didn't say a thing, just sighed and walked towards the shower. Olivia stayed seated on the couch, she didn't have to fight back her tears now, she couldn't, they we're too strong and beginning to drip down her cheek, she laid down to her side, still crying, she laid there, she heard Alex turn the shower on, then she drifted asleep, still crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, Thanks for your reviews (even though some of you are paying me out) I KNOW I KNOW MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION SUCKS! IM WORKING ON IT! Can you all stop focusing on that and tell me what you think of the actual story!

* * *

Olivia woke to find that she was still lying on the couch, but someone had carefully placed a blanket on top of her. She looked at her watch, 12:40, Olivia sighed and got up off the couch and made the way towards the bedroom, where Alex was sleeping peacefully, Olivia crawled into bed, she stared at the roof in the dark of the night, until she was unable to keep her eyes open anymore.

Sun streamed through the bedroom window, waking Olivia up, she crawled out of bed and walked towards the kitchen where she found a note from Alex, it read…

_Good morning Liv,_

_Left to work early this morning, I didn't want to wake you, I won't be home till six tonight, then me and you need to talk, and you need to tell me why your so distant._

_See you tonight, _

_Alex. _

Alex was right, Olivia did need to tell her what was wrong, and she knew it. After dawdling around the house for a bit, Olivia had a shower, got dressed and left for work. When she arrived Elliot greeted her "Hi, Me and you, we need to talk now, in there" He pointed to a empty room, She followed him, scared of what he would say.

"Are you upset because of what happened at the bar a month ago?"

"No, It's not that" She lied.

"Then what is it? What happened at the bar, I didn't mean for that to happen, I regret it greatly,"

"It's nothing El, seriously, you need to chill" Olivia smiled not letting out any sign of weakness, although she wasn't feeling to good, not only emotionally, but physically. She felt as if the world was about to fall on top off her.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah im sure" Olivia suddenly felt a swarm of hot air rush all over her body, she could feel her legs starting to give way, they completely fell from underneath her, leaving her sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Liv!" Elliot screamed, kneeling down beside her and pulling out his cell to call the ambulance.

"Come on Liv," He shook her slightly as he dialled 911. "Hi this is detective Elliot Stabler from SVU, 16th precinct, my partner has just collapsed and is unconscious I need a ambulance.. NOW!" He frantically said into the phone.

"Liv? Come on, open your eyes for me, come on" Elliot slightly and very gently slapped her face, trying to wake her, but she didn't wake. She just laid there on the ground, Elliot standing above her.

* * *

Ok I know it's short, i hate long chapters! Hate it? Like it? want me to continue? want me to stop? I only know what you want if you review me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia's eyes flickered open, at first she was confused about where she was, but then she realised she was in the hospital. Her stomach ached in pain. She moaned slightly, then she heard voices coming from outside her room.

"Is she OK?" She heard a familiar women's voice say, It was Alex.

"She's Ok, She'll be fine," A doctor said.

"Can I see her?"

"Im sorry, at the moment we're only allowing family members"

"I-Im her girlfriend" The doctor looked a little stunned but then said,

"Right this way" Alex followed the doctor into Olivia's room.

"Hello" Alex said excitedly as she reached Olivia's side.

"Hi" Olivia whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so great"

"Ok, you two catch up, I'll be back in ten minutes to explain to you what's happening, but I'll need to talk to you in private, OK?"

"No" Olivia protested "You can tell me now, it's Ok"

"Are you sure?" Alex looked at Olivia and took a hold of her hand.

"Yeah, im sure, SO what's wrong Doctor?"

The doctor sighed then opened a folder that he had under his arms "We aren't sure what caused you to collapse, the tests aren't showing anything yet, we're guessing it was just lack of sleep and stress, but we'll need to keep you in for tests" The doctor took a breath, this was the part of his job he hated, breaking the bad news to couples "When you fell, you hit the ground quite hard, too much damage was done, we tried but we were unable to save your baby" Alex looked stunned, betrayed, she removed her hand from Olivia's and stood up. The doctor gave Olivia a sympathetic smile then left the room. Once he was gone, Oliva spoke,

"look Alex, im so sorry,"

"Sorry? Why didn't you tell me? Am I not good enough for you? Did you have to sleep with someone else?" Alex said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Alex, it's not like that"

"It seams like that to me! Who's the father?"

"Alex…"

"Who's the father Olivia?" Alex said a little more aggressively. Olivia bowed her head and took a deep breath then mouthed the word "Elliot"

"Elliot? I can't believe this, not only did you cheat on me and fell pregnant, but you cheated with me and fell pregnant with your partner, with Elliot" Alex shook her head, more tears in her eyes, She walked out of the room, when she was outside she didn't hide it any more, she collapsed into tears.


End file.
